Battle against the Espada
by Zodiacguy
Summary: I made my own characters and edited the story line a bit. It is the battle against Aizen


Chapter 1

Abandoning the Enemy

"I'm leaving." the man said. He was standing in front of Aizen Sousuke with the other nine Espada around him. He was about 6'4'' 215lbs., counting his armor. His hallow mask covered the top half of his head, covering his ears and part of his cheeks. It made him look like a hawk. It stretched down the back of his neck like smooth stone. The mask connected with his shoulder pads. On his shoulders were thick spikes curving backwards with smaller ones trailing over his shoulders and across his collar-bone. Across his chest were a series of diamonds that imitated chain mail. His robes were a tight, white Espada uniform with a cape hanging from his mask.

"Espada don't leave, Gemuni." said Aizen, rising from his chair. "We are warriors. And warriors don't leave."

Nnoitra Jiruga, the 8th Espada, stepped forward as well, mocking, "He probably thinks he was 'meant for something else'! Hahaha! I'll bet it's the whole Zodiac Prophecy thing again! Ahahahaha!"

All the Espada were laughing at Nnoitra's teasing. They were stop by Gemuni drawing his sword. Its sheath was placed on his back and the blade was held by his right hand. He pointed it at Aizen. With his left hand, he tore off his right sleeve. On his arm was what looked like the number two in roman numerals.

"That," he said, pointing at the mark, "is why I'm living." The one in his left eye, labeling him as the most powerful Espada, was beginning to glow. A wind came from beneath him making his robes flail. His cape flying up in the air and tearing off. A light come up from beneath him and consumed him. Pieces from his mask flew into the air. Aizen covered his eyes. The light broke apart and hit the second, third, forth, and fifth Espada, burning their clothes. The second back was burned with a large Y curving and the top. The third had a large M burned on his chest with an arrow finishing it. The forth had what looked like a hill on his left arm with a base. The fifth had a circle with curved horns on the back of his neck. When the light faded and Aizen uncovered his eyes, Gemuni was fading. The pieces from his mask landed on the floor in front of him. His entire mask had come off except for a bony hand that covered the right side of his forehead and crawled over his right eye. Then, he faded into nothingness.

57 Years later

"...and otherwise, squad 12 is well in order." Kurotshuchi Mayuri ended. The 13 Captains were standing in the squad one meeting room. Kurotshuchi took his place at the right beside Hitsugaya Toushiro, across from Zaraki Kenpachi.

"Very good, Kurotshuchi." commented Yamamoto Genryuusai. "Next time be more prepared from an attack like that."

"Hai." Kurotshuchi responded. "Sorry Taicho."

"Its alright." said Yamamoto. "Now you, Ukitake. Report,"

"Hai!" Ukitake Jyuushiro obeyed.

He was about to step forward when a knock came form the double sliding doors.

"Pardon me Taicho." said Squad One Vice-Captain, Sasakibe Choutarou, "The representative is here."

Yamamoto sighed. "All right." he called back. "Send them in."

Abarai Renji-Vice-Captain of Squad Six-was their escort. "Presenting Krisai Scoopion!" He was shoved to the side rather harshly.

"I don't need anyone to say my own name of my, bud!" the man said, darkly. He walked up to the commander and bowed. Yamamoto looked straight. He was staring at the man's chest. He craned his neck to look at him.

The man's hair was black and pulled back in a series of long spikes. His eyes were navy blue. He had a sharp face and a joking smirk. A large three was tattooed on the left side of his neck. The three had a line going down the middle. His clothes were made of leather. His trench coat was fitted from the shoulders to the waist then it flared out to end just below the knee. The hood that hung lightly behind his head could be tightened with two strings. His sleeves were tight at the top and loose at the elbow. The pants were the same. He wore black boots. His left arm had a Cuca-Taicho plate with the Kanji character for the number zero strapped to his left arm. His weapons were daggers that hung at his sides. He was 6'6" and 193 pounds.

"So," said Yamamoto, "You're the representative."

"Nope!" Krisai joked. "I'm just wandering. Of course I am!"

Yamamoto was amused. "I am the Commander of the Soul Society, Yamamoto Genryuusai."

Krisai smirked. "I am the Cuca-Taicho of the new Squad Zero!" he brought his right arm across his chest, raised his left arm and bowed low, all in one smooth motion.

"I see." Yamamoto responded. "Then you must be tested against a second Cuca-Taicho."

"Pass!" Krisai stated. "I don't think so. Seriously, I would rip apart Hisagi Shuuhei, okay?"

A mummer went though the captains. "If that be the case," Yamamoto looked around the room. He pointed and Soi Fong. "Then you will face Squad 2 Captain, Soi Fong." Soi Fong bowed in acknowledgment.

"Where shall we meet, Chicho?" Soi Fong asked her Commander.

"Squad three's arena."

"Hai." With that, she flash stepped away.

Krisai sighed. "Alright fine." Krisai whined. "I'll face a Captain. I'm warning you though! It won't be pretty." And he too was gone.

Yamamoto looked to his left. "Ukitake-Taicho." he said.

Ukitake was so amazed by Krisai's attitude to the Commander that he had to be bumped by Kenpachi.

"H-Hai." he responded.

Yamamoto held out his hand. "Give me your report. I will read it after the match."

Ukitake obediently handed over his report.

"Good." Yamamoto put Ukitake's report in his shirt. He called out the captains. "Everyone," he began. "Gather the Cuca-Taicho and meet at Squad Three Arena." He turned to Zaraki. "Zaraki, bring your third and fifth seat as well."

"Hai!" Everyone responded.


End file.
